


Nieve

by aribakemono



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Un encuentro con Kana. Dos estúpidos amigos.





	Nieve

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en 2009

El otro día te encontraste con Kana y su nuevo marido.

Estabas sentado en un parque, tomando un café caliente que compraste en la tienda de la esquina, preparándote mentalmente para ir con Akito.

Era un típico día de primavera; el aire se sentía templado, las plantas se encontraban en pleno apogeo y los niños corrían de un lado a otro, sin darse cuenta de las miradas que sus padres le echaban.

Ella mantenía la cabeza en su hombro, agarrada con fuerza al brazo, mientras él hablaba con aquella expresión de felicidad que tan lejana se te hace.

Trataste de pasar desapercibido, de fundirte con el paisaje, pero ella, observadora, te vio y se acercaron.

Kana te saludó con su habitual frescura, ese encanto tierno que echas de menos. Te presentó a su marido, como un simple pariente, y él sonrió y alargó su mano. Parecía un buen tipo.

Probablemente lo es, porque Kana no es tonta y conoce a la gente.

Charlasteis un rato de temas intrascendentales, pero tú solo podías pensar en que ella es feliz.

Sentiste que algo se quebraba en tu interior, algo que no podrías volver a reconstruir, y, sin embargo, estabas aliviado.

Kana es feliz.

Sonreíste.

\- Voy a abrir un nuevo local.

Ayame, Shigure y tú estáis sentados en el salón de la casa principal.

El primero habla con energía, sonriente, mientras te mira esperando tu aprobación. Es, en parte, molesto. Aunque te halaga ser su objeto de admiración. No te lo mereces, realmente.

\- ¿Harás una fiesta de inauguración? ¿Alcohol, música a todo volumen y chicas jóvenes? - pregunta Shigure animado.

\- Me duele que lo dudes.-  Ayame se lleva una mano al corazón, simula llorar.

\- Oh, no, Aaya, ¡nunca dudaría de ti! ¡Sabes que confío en ti, si no, no pasaría noche sí, noche también sin dormir cuando estás conmigo!

\- ¡Oh, Gure!

Esperar tu aprobación no significa aguardar tu respuesta en silencio. Al menos, no con Ayame y Shigure. Porque tú eres el que habla sin decir palabra. Tú les dices todo con la mirada. Eres un maldito libro abierto para ellos.

Qué irritante.

Desconectas tras cinco minutos escuchando patéticas confesiones de amor. Estás acostumbrado a ellas, pero siguen siendo estúpidas.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Es Shigure el que te habla, pero el que de verdad está angustiado por ti es Ayame, que te taladra con su extraña mirada. Aún te fascina cómo cambian cuando hablan en serio. El moreno te dirige una sonrisa perezosa y astuta.

Le rehúyes, prefieres centrarte en tu taza de té vacía. Él es el más avispado de los tres y todos lo saben. Aunque aparente ser despreocupado, vago y alegre, es una persona tan fría como Akito. Quizás debieran temer más al perro que al propio cabeza de familia. Pero nadie lo hace, porque nadie le conoce como tú y Ayame. Y tal vez Akito.

\- Has vuelto a ver a Kana, ¿verdad?

Levantas la mirada lentamente, sin sorprenderte, hasta clavarla en el preocupado rostro de la serpiente. Asientes silenciosamente y al instante oyes un chasquido de lengua. Ayame se levanta y da un golpe en la mesa, acercando su cara a la tuya.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo, Hatori? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a sufrir por ella? - te espeta alterado. - ¡Es una egoísta, no merece que vivas en ese dolor permanente!

¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir sufriendo por Kana?

¿Cuándo vas a permitir que la nieve de tu alrededor se derrita de nuevo?

_Eso mismo te preguntas tú._


End file.
